


La tercera persona en la ecuación

by sara_f_black



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella no recuerda haberla visto antes y le inquieta comprobar que está mirando justamente en su dirección. Cuando se gira hacia su izquierda para preguntarle a Sherlock si sabe de quién se trata, se encuentra con que el hombre tiene la mirada fija en la mujer. </p><p>-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Joan preocupada. </p><p>Sherlock sonríe con un aspecto satisfecho que le ha visto pocas veces. </p><p>-Regresó –dice con seguridad. </p><p>Joan no sabe de quién está hablando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La tercera persona en la ecuación

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para Nyaza en el San_Drabbletín de LJ

La primera vez que Joan la ve está de pie en medio del pasillo que lleva al auditorio en el que reciben la clase de química orgánica. Parece indiferente a que muchas personas necesitan pasar por allí, aunque lo más curioso es que todos se hacen a un lado para dejarle espacio, como si la respetaran lo suficiente para que no les estorbe. 

Ella no recuerda haberla visto antes y le inquieta comprobar que está mirando justamente en su dirección. Cuando se gira hacia su izquierda para preguntarle a Sherlock si sabe de quién se trata, se encuentra con que el hombre tiene la mirada fija en la mujer. 

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Joan preocupada. 

Sherlock sonríe con un aspecto satisfecho que le ha visto pocas veces. 

—Regresó —dice con seguridad. 

Joan no sabe de quién está hablando. 

*** 

Jamie Moriarty. 

Pronto Joan sabe muy bien de quién se trata y no está segura de si hubiera sido mejor no saberlo. 

Desde aquel primer encuentro en el pasillo de la universidad ha sentido la electricidad pura que se forma entre Sherlock y ella cuando están cerca. Es algo magnético e incómodo para los demás a su alrededor. Ella atrae las miradas de deseo de muchos, él las de curiosidad e incluso algunas de miedo. Sin embargo, a la mujer parecen serle indiferentes todos los demás, al igual que a Sherlock. 

Tal vez Joan no tuviera problema con ello de no ser porque, al igual que Sherlock, ha hecho una excepción con ella. 

—Tienes una amiga —comenta Moriarty con un tono de incredulidad y burla que no le gusta nada. 

—Te gustará Watson —le asegura Sherlock, con la misma seguridad apabullante que suele tener. 

Joan siente la mirada de la mujer examinándola de arriba abajo. 

—Estoy segura de eso —replica. 

*** 

Según Sherlock, no hay demasiado que saber sobre la mujer. Estudiante de arte, con capacidad intelectual para dedicarse a cualquier carrera, con un interés sediento por aprender de todas las materias un poco. Viaja con frecuencia pero siempre regresa una temporada a esta universidad. Joan no tiene tanto tiempo allí como para haberla conocido antes. 

Sherlock y ella se conocieron en un curso que ninguno de los dos tenía que llevar por materia. Él es capaz de ir a cualquier curso que le suene interesante, en detrimento de aquellas materias aburridas de su propia carrera que considera una pérdida de tiempo. Joan está segura de que ha ido a más clases de Medicina con ella que a las que debería haber acudido en la Escuela de Biología. 

Al parecer, Moriarty hace lo mismo. Acude a cursos, engatusa estudiantes y hace crecer su red de contactos en el campus. Joan no sabe para qué y prefiere no saberlo. Sherlock ya parece haberlo aceptado. 

—Entonces, ¿es tu novia? —se atreve a preguntarle Joan un día. 

Sherlock no parece familiarizado con el término, al menos refiriéndose a sí mismo. 

—Jamie es… la Mujer —declara con una sonrisa torcida. 

Joan arquea una ceja. Considerando la cantidad de amantes casuales que han pasado por el apartamento, no debería extrañarle demasiado esa distinción. Aunque le molesta.

—¿La Mujer? Eso suena demasiado… exclusivo para mi género. ¿Y yo que soy? 

—Mi compañera de apartamento —contesta Sherlock sin pensarlo. Se habría sentido ofendida de no ser porque su sonrisa de medio lado lo delata. 

En realidad, Joan sabe muy bien que es su compañera como nadie más lo es. Incluso, se atreve a decir, su única amiga. 

*** 

Sherlock nunca ha sido discreto sobre sus encuentros sexuales. Tener un compañero de apartamento que no encuentra nada extraño en llevar a un par de chicas parcialmente desconocidas para tener un trío había sido algo difícil de procesar. Sin embargo, desde el regreso de Moriarty, no había vuelto a ver a otra mujer diferente en su cuarto. 

La mujer no tiene inhibiciones tampoco. Se pasea por la casa con una camisa medio abotonada y en ocasiones la mira con intensidad, como si quisiera hacerla comprender algo sin palabras. 

—¿Qué? —suele preguntar ella incómoda. 

La mujer sonríe y la recorre con la mirada. 

—Podrías unirte a nosotros —le sugiere en ocasiones. 

Joan se sonroja y no responde mirándola, se limita a negar. Jamie suspira de manera fingida antes de dirigirse hacia las gradas de nuevo.

—Algún día me dirás que sí. Tal vez si no incluyo a Sherlock en la ecuación. 

Sexo con su mejor amigo está definitivamente más descartado que cualquier otra opción, pero no le piensa decir eso. 

*** 

Más que un apartamento aquello es una casa vieja que el padre de Sherlock le permite utilizar mientras estudia en la universidad. Joan fue la única que sobrevivió a las pruebas de selección que había hecho su compañero y posiblemente la única capaz de aguantar sus condiciones de convivencia. 

Excepto por Moriarty, quien antes de que se dé cuenta está instalada con ellos y tiene en la vieja buhardilla un amago de estudio para pintar. Sherlock está encantado. Le fascina hacerle el amor entre canvas y pinturas. 

A Joan no le importaría no saber eso. 

—¿Ahora vive con nosotros? —se atreve a preguntar al fin un día. 

—¿Eso sería un problema? 

—No lo sé, ¿lo sería? —replica ella con prontitud. Tiene algunas preocupaciones en mente.

Por algo se había marchado Moriarty del campus. Por alguna razón, el padre de Sherlock insiste tanto en que su hijo debía reforzarse como estudiante. Tiene que haber motivos para que los profesores se inquieten por el reencuentro de Sherlock y la mujer. Ella puede notar algo extraño en el ambiente pero no logra terminar de precisarlo.

—Es peor cuando no está —asegura Sherlock en voz baja. 

—Pero no ha terminado de traer sus cosas —insiste ella—. No parece que vaya a quedarse. 

—No va a quedarse —le confirma su compañero, con un tono que definitivamente puede calificar de amargo. 

Ahora se arrepiente de haberlo presionado. 

*** 

En ocasiones, Joan siente envidia de verdad. Debe ser interesante no tener que matarse estudiando. Mientras ella se queda en el piso de abajo, enterrada entre libros de medicina y bebidas energéticas, Sherlock y Moriarty se pierden escaleras arriba, siguiéndose el uno al otro con la mirada fija en sus rostros y casi se puede sentir la ausencia de la estática en la habitación cuando se retiran. 

Le da igual que se apropien de piso de arriba. Ella tiene que estudiar hasta tarde a como sea. A Sherlock le dan igual las notas y Jamie no tiene ni que esforzarse en pintura. Pero si ella quiere ser doctora no puede tener vida. 

Ninguno de los dos parece entenderlo. En parte debería agradecer la presencia de Moriarty en sus vidas. Nadie había sabido distraerla de sus estudios como Sherlock. Ahora al menos él está entretenido mientras ella se deja los codos contra la mesa. 

Pero a veces, es la mujer quien viene a por ella. Baja las escaleras, silenciosa, con los pies descalzos y las piernas descubiertas. Se acerca y le sonríe, como si no se preguntara si es bien recibida. Se impulsa en las puntas de los pies y se sienta con comodidad sobre la mesa. Joan involuntariamente recorre con la mirada las piernas desnudas hasta el borde ya muy alto de la camiseta de Sherlock que ha tomado prestada. 

—Ven con nosotros —ofrece la mujer mirando con desdén sus libros. 

—Estoy ocupada —suele responder ella con sequedad. 

Eso no parece amedrentar a su visitante nocturna. 

—¿En vacaciones, entonces? —pregunta con malicia, arqueando una ceja sugerente. 

Joan respira profundo. 

—¿Por qué insistes tanto? 

La mano de la mujer, fina y fría, pasa por sus cabellos, acomodándolos detrás de su oreja. 

—¿Por qué no? —susurra. 

Luego le sonríe y la deja sola. Sube de dos en dos las gradas para regresar al cuarto en el que la espera Sherlock. 

A Joan se le hace más difícil concentrarse. 

*** 

Sherlock y Moriarty no son sólo sexo. Joan sabe que pueden hablar por horas, él entretenido contando abejas y ella dibujándolo, ambos ignorando sus labores universitarias. Son capaces de tocar cualquier tema, se enredan, se retan y se divierten porque al fin de cuentas ven el mundo igual aunque lo hagan desde puntos de vista diferentes. 

A Joan le cuesta quedarse callada. Sabe que su intelecto tal vez no esté a la altura del de ellos, pero en ocasiones le resulta obvio que dos inteligencias superiores no saben comprender las cosas más básicas y lógicas de los seres humanos. 

Cuando finalmente habla, Moriarty la mira sorprendida y Sherlock le presta toda la atención. Sabe que a estas alturas respeta su opinión, aunque siempre intente refutarla. La mujer contempla con marcado disfrute sus intercambios. Joan prefiere no pensar en otros contextos a los que puede extrapolar la situación. 

—Joan tiene una comprensión muy nítida del comportamiento cotidiano que a veces me resulta incomprensible —escucha a Sherlock declarar un día mientras ella estudia en la sala y ellos hablan en la cocina tras discutir con ella sobre el comportamiento de Marcus después de que Sherlock desechara todo el trabajo que había hecho para el curso que llevaban juntos. 

Siente la mirada apreciativa de Moriarty sobre ella, aunque no se gira para comprobarlo. 

—Si te entiende a ti, no veo por qué no pueda entender al resto de los humanos. 

—Deberías tener cuidado —señala Sherlock—: podría comprenderte a ti. 

Moriarty ríe, pero Joan se estremece de pensar que tal vez podría hacerlo. 

*** 

—Tienes que hacerla detenerse —le pide Joan por enésima vez mientras caminan hacia su clase de química orgánica. A Sherlock le gusta ese curso mucho más que a ella, resulta frustrante lo bien que lo domina todo con sólo leerlo. 

—Le agradas. 

—Me acosa —exagera ella, aunque teme que no logre nada con eso. 

Efectivamente, Sherlock desdeña su queja con un gesto. 

—Quiere conocerte. Jamie tiene mi opinión en alta consideración y sabe que te estimo, lo que es poco común.

Joan tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no suavizarse ante la inesperada declaración de afecto. Están hablando de algo muy serio, al menos para ella. 

—Quiere meterme a la cama —lo corrige. 

Sherlock sonríe con esa franqueza suya desesperante. 

—No veo realmente el problema en eso. 

Joan lo mira con escepticismo, lo que lo hace poner los ojos en blanco. Sherlock puede no creer en los convencionalismos sociales en lo que a sexo se refiere, pero ella no podría acostarse con la mujer de la que está tan obviamente enamorado. 

—Yo no puedo hacer que haga algo que no quiere o impedirle hacer algo que quiere —declaró Sherlock tomándola en serio al fin, aunque desentendiéndose del asunto a la vez—. Tendrás que hacerlo tú misma. 

—Gracias —masculla ella con un tono irónico que quiere decir justamente lo contrario. 

Sin embargo, sospechaba que tenía razón. 

*** 

—Tenemos que hablar. 

Ha estado esperando la llegada de Moriarty a la casa y se apresura a hablar antes de darle tiempo de ser ella la que inicie la conversación, como suele hacer. La chica trae en el brazo una canva de tamaño mediano y en el hombro izquierdo trae el maletín con todas sus herramientas para pintar. Joan nota una pizca de pintura en su cuello que la hace sentir particularmente nerviosa. 

—Esto suena prometedor —replica Jamie, al tiempo que pone el bolso en el sillón y la mira con interés. 

Joan tiene la sensación de que intenta leerla y no sabe si eso le gusta. 

—No lo es —le asegura, lo que causa una expresión de diversión en Moriarty que la obliga a concentrarse, esa conversación tiene que salir bien. 

Sherlock no está en casa. No está segura de que se creyera su peregrina excusa para hacerlo salir un rato, pero cree que entiende que al fin iba a hacerle caso y ponerse manos a la obra para detener esa incómoda situación. 

—Tú dirás —replica Moriarty tras poner la canva sobre el sillón también, aunque volteada contra la tela de manera que Joan no puede ver lo que está representado en ella. 

Respira profundo y cruza los dedos de ambas manos entre sí. Es su postura familiar para iniciar una conversación importante. 

—Esta situación se está volviendo incómoda. Necesito que pares de buscarme como lo haces. 

Ha optado por ser directa. Con Sherlock ha funcionado casi siempre y dadas las similitudes, tal vez con ella no sea diferente. 

Moriarty sonríe levemente al escucharla. 

—¿No te gusta? 

Su respuesta negativa no se hace esperar, lo que acentúa la sonrisa de la otra. 

—¿Por qué crees que me interesas, Joan Watson? —pregunta con tono serio, aunque su aspecto exuda seguridad y superioridad, incluso más que de costumbre. 

Joan frunce el ceño. 

—Creo que estás intrigada en por qué Sherlock se ha relacionado en alguien tan… normal. También intentas marcar tu territorio. 

La expresión causa la hilaridad de la mujer, quien deja asomar una sonrisa burlona. 

—No creo que haya nada normal sobre ti —declara desdeñando su explicación—. En cuanto a mi territorio, está más que marcado. Pienso más bien que son tuyos los reparos de entrar en territorio de Sherlock. 

No le interesa Jamie Moriarty. Se lo ha dicho tantas veces a sí misma que no debería azorarse de escucharla sugerirlo. 

—Te intrigo —continúa la mujer, bajando un poco la voz, como si quisiera que quedara en secreto entre ellas—. Tú me intrigas. 

Joan frunce el ceño. 

—Estás con Sherlock —le recuerda innecesariamente. Luego, aunque con dificultad, le reconoce algo que también sabe bien aunque no le agrada—: Lo de ustedes es especial, único. ¿Por qué me quieres en la ecuación?

Moriarty arquea una ceja, como si aquella acusación careciera de sentido.

—Ya estás en la ecuación. Eres la parte de Sherlock que no entiendo. 

Se sostienen la mirada y Joan se da cuenta de que tiene razón. Moriarty se irá de nuevo, según palabras del propio Sherlock, pero ella no piensa irse. Está ahí y piensa quedarse junto a él. La mujer lo sabe incluso mejor que ella misma. 

—Además —agrega la mujer recogiendo su bolso—, me gustas. 

Le señala el cuadro en el sofá antes de dirigirse a las escaleras y subir sin mirar atrás. Joan duda un momento antes de tomarlo. Al girarlo, se encuentra con un retrato perfecto de ella misma. Se queda sin aliento mientras lo mira, tan impresionada que no reacciona al escuchar la puerta de la casa. 

—Te captó a la perfección —comenta Sherlock tras ella. 

Joan no sabe cómo tomarse eso. Mientras su compañero sube las escaleras rápidamente, seguro de que Moriarty le espera, se da cuenta de que no tiene escapatoria. Jamie está ligada a Sherlock y ella también aunque de distinta manera.

No puede evitar sentirse intrigada mientras revisa cada línea que reproduce sus rasgos de manera perfecta. Lanza una mirada impotente hacia el piso superior y resopla. Se pregunta si ya Jamie entiende al igual que ella que una de las principales características que la distingue de entre todos los mortales para Sherlock, es su necesidad innata de saciar la curiosidad.


End file.
